How To Live With Fate: A Star Driver Fanfic
by My Pharaoh's Keeper
Summary: Niika Takashiro has a complicated life. More complicated than people would ever know. But when fate brings her to the Island & she gets caught up in the world of Star Drivers, things start to change slightly. But what will happen when she'll have to leave? And what will her new friends think once they find out the truth about her & that she's actually a Star Driver as well?
1. Chapter 1 THE FATED MEETING

"Here are the keys, sis. Don't lose them...like you always do..." A teenage boy jingled a pair of keys in front of his sister's face.

"Shut up!" The girl snatched the keys from his hands, a smirk crossed his face. "I'm responsible!"

He chuckled with amusement, "Yeah right..." Suddenly the girl hit him on the head, immediately running upstairs boy following in suit. She ran into her new room quickly shutting the door, causing him the bump right into it. He started to bang loudly on it, "Niika! Niika-chan! Open the door!"

"Arata! Stop banging! If mom were here she'd..."

"Well she isn't! And she's not coming for a while now is she?! Now open the door!" Niika leaned against the door.

"Not on your life, Arata-kun!" Arata groaned in frustration, making Niika laugh with satisfaction.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me about wanting dinner tonight!"

"I can cook **myself** dinner thank you!" Niika yelled to her brother. "Besides, You _suck_ at cooking!"

"Whatever! You can't cook! You can't even use a stove! You're too young for that anyway!"

"I can cook _way_ better than you ever will! I'm only 1 year younger than you! And you're getting held back for classes here anyway!"

"Ah!" Arata screamed and leaned against the door, "Defeated again..." Niika snickered.

"AW! Don't tell me I won...again?"

"Just shut it already." Arata started to walk away from the door, but turned slightly and asked, "Let me know if you need anything." And disappeared down 1 of the hallways of the gigantic new house he and his sister Niika Takashiro just moved into.

Niika sighed and jumped on her bed. "Baka..." Suddenly a flash sparked in Niika mind...

_A red-headed boy jumped into the ocean water. He swam for miles until he could go no further. Soon his arms gave in and his ruby red eyes closed as he sunk under. His unconscious body floated limply along the currents, no sign of him awaking..._

FLASH!

Niika sprinted up after remembering such a vivid scene.

_'That...wasn't a dream...unless I fell asleep for a couple seconds without my knowledge...'_ She thought as she hugged her knees, _'But...it had to be...I had the same nightmare last night...and the night before...'_ She ruffled her long brown hair, _'Honestly, what's going on with me?!'_ She slowly rose from her bed and walk over to her balcony taking in the nighttime ocean view. _'Could it have to do...with this...'_ Her finger grazed a crescent(moon)-shaped mark on her neck. Her green eyes then glanced to her chest where there was a cross-shaped mark with a couple stars surrounding it. She looked at the full moon, eyes full of worry, _'Furthermore, who was that boy? And what does this all mean?'_ Suddenly the mark on her neck started to glow, followed by the one on her chest. Niika raised her eyebrows in question, that was until she looked up and over to the ocean below her. She squinted only to see a small red speck floating in the water, then looking closer to see it was the boy from her so-called-dream. He swam against the currents with all of his might, but soon gave up and stopped moving. Niika couldn't just stand by and watch anymore. She grabbed a jacket and jumped off the balcony...landing on some tree limbs, and ran as fast as she could to the island's boarder.

* * *

Not too far away from where Niika would soon arrive, a teenage girl and boy walked across the sand of the island's beach. Embracing in the cool breeze around them, enjoying the moment.

"The spring breeze. It came again this year..." The girl said, her short blond hair blowing slightly in the wind. "Look! A shooting star!"

"What did you wish for?" The blue haired boy closed his eyes, "You can go to Tokyo. I'll be fine."

"What are you talking about? Do you just like being mean?" The boy opened his eyes and looked at her, face stern, serious. The girl grabbed his hand, "Just stop! Do have any idea what you're saying! Swear! Don't you ever..." The girl stopped making the boy blink. "I...I sense a boy I don't know...and its fading!" She let go and ran down the beach, the boy following.

"Wako?" They stopped once they saw a boy floating in the water. "He's Unconscious..."

"He's drowning!" Wako ran forward, only to be stopped by her friend.

"Wait Wako, look!" He pointed to the peak of the rock formation above them. A girl sprung from it, diving into the water just as the boy went underwater. "Perfect dive..." They ran to the ocean boarder, hoping to see them, but no avail.

The boy sunk deeper into the ocean, _'Hold on boy! Just hold on!'_ Niika thought as she dove deeper trying to catch him. _'Almost...there...gottcha!'_ As soon as her hand touched his, an x-shaped mark glowed on the unconscious boy's chest, as well as her own, blinding her for a second. Once she regained sight, she grabbed his other hand and swam as fast as she could to the surface. Once above, she exhaled but sea water still lurked in her throat. She didn't have to swim any further as a wave hit them, washing them onto shore. Niika coughed and coughed after setting the boy down. Wako and her friend ran over.

"Miss! Are you okay?!" She only coughed harder. "Miss? Miss!" Niika looked up at the blue haired boy just before she collapsed on the beach beside the unconscious boy. Blue haired boy took action starting preform CPR, pushing on her chest. When water erupted from lungs, he sighed in relief.

"Thank god. She's still breathing..." He announced after checking her pulse.

"...But he's not!" Wako shouted after observing the unconscious red-head. She started to preform CPR too...which ironically, turned into mouth-to-mouth...

* * *

The red head awoke in a stranger bed. "So, I finally made it...to my next stage..." He looked around the room as the door opened revealing Wako and her friend.

"Good morning." The blue haired boy said, "You're in my house. I'm Sugata. Shindo Sugata. This is Agemaki Wako. She and that girl saved your life." The boy looked at Wako, his expression unreadable to her. He then turned to Sugata.

"She and that girl?" He questioned.

"There is a girl in the other spare bedroom across the hall. She dove into the water and brought to shore. After she collapsed, Wako..." He looked at Wako out of the corner of his eyes as he chuckled slightly. Wako glared at him, face red. "Maybe I should explain more after breakfast..."

"The girl. Across the hall...can I go see her?" Wako raised an eyebrow, Sugata shrugged.

"She's probably still asleep but...Sure..." He said ushering Wako out, "And bring her downstairs for breakfast while you're at it, will you..."

"Uh, Hai*." He said before they left the room. (*Yes) The red head slowly arose from the bed and made his way down the larger hallway. He soon found 'the other spare bedroom' Sugata had talked about. Cautiously, he turned the knob gently, opening it slightly, and peaking in from the doorway. The room was quite, very spacious, although it was quite empty. There was a 6 huge windows (covered by curtains of course, at least that room was...), a chandler, a closet, a dresser, and Queen-sized bed which by looking closely, was indeed occupied by a young girl.

_'She's just about my age...'_ The boy discovers after he had walked over to the side of the bed she was facing. She was softly breathing, her heart beat steady. He wondered why and how he could hear her heart without touching her, but didn't really mind. He sat down and softly brushed a strand of her brown hair behind her ear, revealing her angelic face. His fingers suddenly started caressing her facial features. For some unknown reason, it seemed like the gestures he made seemed to be calming her. The boy didn't know why, but somehow, he was just so...interested in this girl. It was like he was in some type of trance. Out of know where, the boy lifts the girl's face up to his own, slowly leaning in while eyes closing. _'What am I doing?~'_ He asked himself but not stopping. Suddenly, emerald eyes slowly awoke to see lips just inches away from her own.

"Do you think it was a good idea to leave him up their alone together Sugata? I mean, we don't even know what~"

Sugata interrupted Wako, "Its fine. Just give him some time." He looked at his watch, "3...2...1..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sugata smirked, "And there it goes..."

"PERVERT! The girl shouted beating the boy with a pillow, "TAKE THAT! AND THAT! AND THAT!"

"OW! OW! HEY! CUT IT OUT!" The girl stopped unable to understand what he had just said.

"Huh?" She looked at the boy who was on the floor, anime swirls in his eyes and pillow on his stomach. "Hey, your that boy from my nightmares..." He shook his head and sat on the floor looking at her. "What?" He raised an eyebrow. "English?" He shook his hand slightly, indicating that he understood a little bit, but not a lot of it. "Japanese?" He nodded.

"Hai." She let out a sigh as she combed a hand through her hair. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." (A/N: They're speaking in Japanese now.)

"Tsunashi Takuto, Miss!" He was enthusiastic, then suddenly hesitate to hold out his hand for a hand shake, but did anyway.

"Niika. Niika Takashiro." She was about to grab his hand but he pulled his away.

"IN JAPANESE." He says. She sighed once again.

"Takashiro Niika." They shook hands. "Now, what's going on? Why am I...here?" She scanned the room. "And why were you touching me!?"

Takuto sweatdropped, "Apparently last night I past out in the ocean and you brought me to shore, past out and then those 2 people that found us brought us here..." Then his eyes filled with amusement as he looked at her and continued, "...So you decided to risk your life to dive in to save me, a stranger. You didn't even know me, so why'd you save me?"

"Common courtesy." She immediately answered.

"Yeah right," He sat back on the bed. "I know it was my good looks that caught your beautiful emerald eyes. You couldn't help but rescue me. You just couldn't resist. You weren't able to stand to see such a handsome young man like me drown."

"Pfft. As if."

"Huh? I beg your pardon?"

"I don't like you if that's your getting at. I just saved you cause I happened to notice you floating in the ocean unconscious and I grabbed you so that you wouldn't _die_."

Takuto paused as if he was considering what Niika had said, "Don't lie!" He finally says, "Just admit you think I'm hot and lets move past this."

Niika rolled her eyes, "Whatever helps you sleep at night." She falls back onto the other pillow, "Besides if I recall, you the one who tried to kiss me while I was asleep."

"No I wasn't!" He lied blushing slightly, "I was just uh, inspecting...you. Yeah."

"That makes no type of sense, no type of way..."

"Can we just please go to breakfast. Please?!"

"You're the one holding me up..." Niika jumps out of bed, stretches a little then heads for the door, Takuto following.

* * *

"Its not that funny!" Takuto shouted as Sugata laughed his ass off. He was sitting on the end, then going clockwise was Takuto, Niika, and Wako sat on the other sides of the table. Takuto told his story while he and Wako just kept eating and eating, Niika barely touching her plate, pretty much stayed silent. During all of this, Sugata tried to compose himself but was failing miserably as he laughed his ass off while he listened to Takuto story of how he had got there. Or did I already say that...well he was..."I sent my luggage ahead to the dorms, but I thought I'd figure something out when I got here...This is great! Can I have seconds?" One of Sugata's maids who was dressed as a bunny granted his wish. "Arigatou!"(*Thank you.)

"You missed the last ferry...so you swam across the sea?" Sugata was like really laughing, and it really wasn't that damn funny.

"I couldn't miss opening ceremony!"

"Baka." (*Stupid/Idiot) Niika murmured to herself. Takuto heard her, but said nothing.

"If you're worried about that, you could have taken the morning ferry and make it here with time to spare."

"Say what?"

"Such a Baka." Takuto glared.

"Incredible...you're incredible Tsunashi Takuto." The dude was still laughing.

Takuto sighed, "Well, I got free breakfast right? And I'm alive..."

"You'd be dead if it weren't for those 2."

"Eh?" He wasn't paying attention as he was still grabbing for food.

"Takuto, why'd you want to come to school on this island?" Wako asked.

"To do something amazing!" Takuto shouts.

"Something amazing?"

"A fabulous school life! A cerulean sky and azure sea!"

"Like singing out your youth?" Wako asks.

"Exactly! 'Sing out yer youth, ya go to southern island.' That's what Grandpa said."

"Oji-san?" (*Grandpa)

"Yeah. He convinced me to come here. And I'm glad I did, cause I met all of you guys. Even you Niika-chan." Takuto nudged her in the arm, but she barely noticed as she kept moving her fork around her plate. Sugata noticed this.

"Miss Takashiro." She looked up suddenly, "Why did you come here?" Niika hesitated. If she said the wrong thing, they'd immediately get suspicious.

"Um, transferred." Sugata raised an eyebrow, "Uh, mom wanted to move here so Nii-sama and I had to change schools again." (*Older Brother)

"I see." Niika let out breath of relief and yet another sigh when he turned to Takuto, "Takuto-kun, you know Wako was so worried about you that she came to see this morning. Nice, huh?"

"Cut it out, Sugata." Wako told him.

"Forgive my rudeness, but Takuto, have you had your first kiss yet?" Wako did a spit take, Niika just barely snapped back to reality.

"It on my list of defining moments of youth I plan to go through, sir!" He saluted.

"Would you count mouth to mouth?"

"Mouth to mouth?"

"That's it I'm done." Takuto stood up when Wako did.

"I heard you helped save my life. Arigatou." Niika rolled her eyes.

She nodded, "See you at school."

"I'll walk with you." Sugata and Wako left, leaving Takuto & Niika alone with the maids. He sat back down and looked at her. She was still deep in thought.

"Hey, Niika-chan." He nudged her once more, "You didn't even eat anything."

"Huh? Oh, I guess I just wasn't that hungry."

"But it was a free meal!?"

"Only you would think about that part Takuto." The maid with the cat ears suddenly got in between them.

"Wako's a nice girl. You know, she and the master are betrothed."

"So? Why would we need to know that?~"

"Really?" She nods.

"Nevermind..."

"Hmmmm..." He's suddenly deep in thought. The maid with the bunny ears just like disappeared. "Hey, would you call mouth to mouth a kiss?" Niika rolled her eyes, as she decided to eat a forkful of what was on her plate. The maid hesitated.

"Um, I'm not obligated to answer that question..." Then she disappeared too. Takuto turned to Niika.

"Fine. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Does mouth to mouth count as a kiss?"

"Well, its just my opinion but if you want to be technical, I'd say yes. I mean it is mouth to mouth, you're technically lips to lips. But I believe that your first kiss isn't a quick peck of the lips or unwilling mouth to mouth. Its a deep, passionate kiss that can only be shared with your first love."

"That's deep Niika-chan. Way to put it." He moved in a little. "So, have you had your first kiss?"

"Nope." Niika flat out stated.

"Good." She looked at him. "So now I can compete with you to see who gets their first kiss first." Niika rolled her eyes again as she stood up.

"Whatever. I'm out."

"I'll walk with you..."

"NO!" He looked at her, "Um, no offence but, I don't want to be seen with a guy who still wears a shirt that doesn't fit, or in another way of putting it, #someone who still thinks midriffs are hot..."

"But they are..."

"...for guys." He realized she was talking about his red long-sleeve midriff with a small silver star on the left side, making him frown. She turned to walk away but Takuto grabbed her wrist.

"Girl, don't cramp my style. Besides," He whispered in her ear, "You know its one of things you love about me." Niika grabbed his collar and she whispered,

"In. your. _dreams_."

"Oh, I already know you're in my dreams. I'm just waiting for it to be come a reality. And I know its coming soon. So you just wait, Niika-chan." She pushed him away. He sway a bit but caught himself before he fell backwards.

"Jaa' ne, Tsunashi. Takuto." (*Later) She walked out.

"Just admit you think I'm hot and let it go Niika! You know you want me!" He shouted to her.

"Baka!" She shouted back. "Baka, Baka, Baka!"

* * *

"I wonder if were all in the same class this year..." Wako says to Niika just as she has another vision.

"We're all in the same class."

"How do you know that~"

"WAKO! WE'RE IN THE SAME CLASS!" Wako's friend Ruri glomps her. "Isn't this great?! And Sugata and that sexy, cool new boy are in our class too." She looks over to them as did everyone else.

Takuto looks at us and waves, "Yo!"

"Hey!" Wako waves too. Niika merely throws her hand up and drops it back down. When they walk over, Ruri jumps in front of them.

"Hi! My name's Makina Ruri and my specialty is meat and potatoes!" We sweatdrop.

Sugata smirks, "Mmm. Meat and potatoes. Sounds good, right?"

"What?" Takuto became confused.

"Sugata, you have such a dirty mind." Niika states.

"I don't know what you're talking about Niika-chan. _I just love meat and potatoes._"

"I'm standing over here now..."

"Niika-chan! What are you wearing?!" Takuto was referring to Niika's tailored uniform.

"Oh this? I just had the uniform altered a bit. The skirt I had was too big so I had it cut and added some ruffles at the bottom. Hey, its not like its against the rules. Besides, no one's complaining."

"Of course not. Cause their to busy imagining what's under there." Takuto's face was tomato red.

"Only you perv!"

"Oh Ruri, I forgot to introduce you two. This is Taka~"

"Takashiro Niika, I know! Way ahead of ya. Nice to meet you!" She shook Niika's hand.

"You already know me?"

"Of course! I meet your brother! He's super hot and a really nice guy! You're so lucky! And he's in our class too!"

"Whoa. Niika's brother? I gotta get in on this one, I want to meet him!"

"Well than meet me." A slightly deep voice came from behind him, it was her brother.

"Heeeeeyyyy! Takashiro-san. W-What's u-up!" Takuto stutters and hides behind Niika.

"Hi Onii-sama! So you're in my class huh? Figures with ur class averages..."

"Excuse me. To answer your question, yes I am in your class. And no, its not because of my averages but because I need to keep an eye on on you, little sis. Especially with that new skirt of yours..."

"Hey Niika-chan! See those people over there? I want to introduce you to them!" Ruri tugs on Niika's arm.

"Wait, do you know those people?"

"Nope." Ruri starts to drag her over there. "Come on!"

The boys look at this and laugh, "My sister is something else." Arata says getting the boys attention. "Let me properly introduce myself. I'm Takashiro Arata." He extends his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Arata-kun. I'm Shindo Sugata." He shakes it. "And this knucklehead is Tsunashi Takuto."

"Hey! I'm not a knucklehead!" He also shakes his hand, "But it's a privilege to meet you, Arata-kun. May you days at Southern Cross High School be...uh...helpful...and youthful!" He tried to catch himself.

"I think I get why Sugata called you a knucklehead..." He and Sugata laugh as Takuto pouts.

* * *

Niika was walking around the exploring the school grounds, obviously the dorms. She had thought about staying in the dorms like everyone else, but her brother insisted that she stay at the house with him.

_'You'd be the safest there with me.'_ Niika didn't know why but something told her that that might be true...

"I can't, believe, that Benio actually did 100 push ups in her swimsuit."

"Yeah, that's like totally lame." She happens to hear a couple of girls chatting as she walks by.

"And what's the deal with that 'don't cross the fence' crap she was blabbing about?"

"She was all like, 'The abandoned mine is dangerous! So whatever you do, don't cross the fence!'. Bullcrap. You know someone's going to try and climb anyway."

"Yeah. But I wonder, if someone even had enough balls to actually do it, What exactly is over that fence? I mean, it can't be that serious...can it?" They looked at each other.

"NAH!" They laughed and kept moving. Niika had heard ever word she had needed to hear.

_'I am so there!'_ She thought as she ran to the supposedly spooky, abandoned mine.

* * *

_ 'Tsunashi Takuto.' _Sugata thought_, 'You risked your life to swim over here. What's your real objective...'_

_'Huh. What was that?'_ Wako thought as she got some fresh air, _'Its like...a familiar presence...disappeared...'_ "AHHH!"

* * *

Niika finally made it to the abandon mine after wandering around the island for what seemed like an eternity. _'This place would have been a lot more easier to find if I had asked for directions. But then they would have suspected something. Oh well, I made it here anyway.'_ She looked at the huge metal fence, **_'Its a chance!'_** Niika proceeded to climb it, but then she heard a familiar voice.

"If you tell me to go, then I'm gonna be dying to go. That's just how guys are..." She looked over to see Takuto talking to himself.

_'That Baka...What's he doing here?'_ Niika walks over, careful not to let him hear her.

"Oji-chan, I'm going to start my fabulous school life...Right here!" He pulled out some pliers from his pocket, twirling them. "Okay!" Takuto says in English, _**"Its a pinch!"**_ He says something similar to what she said just a couple seconds ago.

_'Actually, to be honest, I say that too...more than the other one.'_ She thought, '_But how did he know I say that? Did I mention when I was talking to him? No, we didn't have a long enough conversation...'_ Her thoughts were interrupted by metal being bent and Takuto's sounds of frustration. She came out of hiding.

"Pliers? Really?" Niika says, scaring him.

"Niika-chan?! What are you doing here?" He pauses, "Oh. I know. You sense my manliness and was worried about me." He put an arm around Niika pulling her close. "Its okay, Midori no me. You don't have to worry so much. I'm fine." (*Green eyes)

"You compliment & touch me an awful lot, for someone who doesn't like me." She informs him. He lifts her face to his before Niika can stop him.

"I never said I didn't." They look at each other for a minute before he lets go. "But I don't. Not like _that_, anyway." He stretches, "I mean, no offense, but I don't know you...that well...yet. I need to find out more about you to figure out if you're my type or not."

"Huh?! You? Have a type?"

"Of course! Every man does..."

"Hold on."

"Eh?"

"You just said, 'Every_ man _does_._' You're not a man, you're still a boy."

Takuto gets in her face, "Well, you're still a girl!"

Niika gets in his face, "I never said I wasn't!" Just then they realize how close they were to each other.

"You're not wrong." Takuto's eyelids lower, "You're just a little girl that gets lost easily..." He cups her chin, "...And still needs special attention..." He moves in closer and closer, until she hears a Click, Clack sound coming from the railway in front of the fence.

Just before his lips touch hers, Niika says, "We've got company." He looks at her. Niika quickly pull him in the bushes, covering his mouth so that he doesn't make a sound.

A railway car comes by, the 1st thing she sees is 2 strange guys with masks holding a blonde...that looked a lot like... "Wako." Niika whisper shout. Takuto looks and scowls.

"What is it?" One guy asks. The other looks at the hole left by Takuto's pliers. Niika looked at the pliers in her hand behind her back.

"Someone tried to get in..." The other observes. Takuto realizes that Niika had his pliers and sighs in relief. The guy suddenly picks up a rock, "And there he is!" He flings it in our direction. Takuto pushes her deeper in the bushes, as he jumps out. "Looks like I was right."

"Who are you guys!?" Takuto shouts at him. "And what are you going to do with her!?" Niika was still behind the bush in shock that they didn't notice him push her. Takuto and one of the guys start fighting each other.

"Why do you want to know?!" The guy asks.

"I was raised to fight for the powerless!"

"And you're gonna do that by dodging me?!" Out of nowhere, Niika suddenly had another vision.

_Takuto & the guy square off having the same conversation. But when he disappears, he comes back and punches him in the stomach, which was so painful it knocked him out. _

_'Weren't you listening? Fighting and Boxing, totally different.'_

Flashing back to reality, Niika knew she had to do something, and quick.

"ITS A PUUNCH!" Takuto throws a punch, but the guy had disappeared. "He's gone..."

"In front of you!" She shout. Takuto then looks and catches the guys hand before he touched him. Takuto flipped him on the ground, causing him to gain anime swirls in his eyes.

The other guy puts Wako down, "Who said that?!" He pulls a taser from his pocket, turning it on.

"Ha! Serves you right messing with my~" Niika flinched when he gets tasered and fall to the ground unconscious. Suddenly she hears footsteps next to her.

"Sweet dreams little girl." Then he tases her. And she falls over, vision slowly fading. The guys walk up next to her, one with Takuto slung over his shoulder. "Leave her." The guy that tased her said. "I don't think she saw to much. Besides, we have who we need..." And that was the last thing she heard.

* * *

_'Niika. Wake up. Please get up. You need to help him. You have to be there to help him...I have a feeling...That you're the one who can...'_

"Sakana-chan." Niika say as her eyes open. She sits up and look around. "I could have sworn it was her. I know that voice anywhere..." Then Niika suddenly remember why she was there, and what happened instead. "Takuto! Wako!" She jump over the fence and ran inside the abandoned building. She just wandered and wandered the place not knowing were they exactly were. But one things for sure, "This place isn't abandoned." It was actually a little up to date. Niika recognized certain hardware, computers, just a lot of updated technology in this place. And there where actually people in this place. Niika almost bump into some of them...if she hadn't use her powers...

As Niika turned a corner she heard, "Let her go!"

"Takuto!" Niika watched from the doorway as he ran towards the person that had Wako. She started to run in when suddenly, she felt like time was stopped. I couldn't move, nothing could.

_'You must help him. Go...'_

Suddenly, she fell to the ground because of the position she froze in. Niika looked up from the boxes she fell behind. Takuto was frozen in a running position, Wako and the people in front of him, not so much.

"Isn't it a shame?" A girl with a mask said, "Only the chosen are able to make it past this point." And just like that, they disappeared along with a huge statue that Niika had no idea was there because of how huge it was.

"It couldn't be..." Niika mumbled, "...A cybody?" That's when she realized that Takuto was still frozen. "Takuto!"

Niika runs to him. Just as she touched him, her marks glow as well as the x-shaped mark on Takuto's chest, and he unfroze. Takuto fell on the ground and shrieked from the pain. She bent down beside him, "Takuto, daijoubu?!" (*are you okay)

Takuto stilled, a weird smile crept onto his face, "Rest assured, Midori no me. I'm better...now that you're here." She smacked him.

"Can you be serious for one god damn time?! Wako just got kidnapped and her kidnappers disappeared! We have to find her!" Niika starts to get up but Takuto grabs her forearm.

For the first time, he looked serious, "I think...I already know where she is..." He looks up to where the cybody was. Niika became confused, that was until she heard...it...

_*singing* Mau yuki wa hoshi no kakera. Tentai ni te wo nobashite. Ikikau negai, Kanjiteiru ne. Subete wa ima, MONOKUROOMU no naka._

"Fish girl..." Niika immediately thought aloud. "I knew it was her..."

"Nani?" (*What) Takuto asks her.

"Didn't you hear her singing? So vibrant, so soothing...so close..."

_Sotto koboreta shiroi iki, tsutaetakatta kotoba no katachi._  
_Kitto nukumori no bun dake. Sora wa honnori, akaruku natta._

"I didn't hear anything."

"Then maybe I'm the only one that can...uh oh..."

"Nani?"

"She told me if I was ever the only one to hear her sing, then..." She trailed off.

"Then?..." Niika stood, looking at him seriously.

"Takuto-kun, something is about to happen. We have to find Wako-chan, now."

_Kanashimi ni nureta tsubasa. Kasanariau junpaku e  
Watashi atta, mirai e no yasashii yuuki..._

Takuto stood, "Zero Time. We have to get there, but how..."

_'He needs it. Tell him the key. Help him, Niika. You're the only one who can.'_

"Eh?" Takuto grabbed her hand.

"Come on Niika-chan, lets..." As soon as his hand touched hers, his mark and the mark on her chest started to emit a blue light, wind blowing through their hair. "Niika-chan?"

_Daremo shiranai sekai no yoake wo matteiru kodou  
hikari wo tsurete tabidatsu watashi ni hajimaru ashita..._

"So wait, the key, could it be...is it...No...It has to be..." She thought allowed.

"Key?" He asked quizzically, then he gained this like "knowing/understanding" look on his face. "Wait, are you~"

"If those words were the key, then..." She closed her eyes.

___Sorezore ga tadoru kidou tatoe mou aenakutemo  
hikari ga miseru ginga no dokoka de tsunagatteiru ne..._

"Niika?"

Niika opened her eyes revealing that they were glowing bright emerald, "**Betsu no jigen e, no tobira ga hirakimasu.**"(*the door to another dimension opens...or at least...that's what Google says...)

_chiru hoshi wa suna no you ni, mata mune wo amaku naderu.  
shizuka ni nemuru yume no zanzou  
subete wa mada MONOKUROOMU no naka._

The light shined brighter, blinding them both. When the light died down, they were in a different place, a different world.

"Zero...Time..." They murmured in unison. "...Whoa..." They looked at each other, "HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ZERO TIME?! HOW DO I!? HOW DO YOU!?"

"Its my obligation to know!" Takuto shouts at her.

"Obligation!?" She shouts back.

"Yeah! I'm the one that's qualified to be here!"

"Qualified?!"

"Yes! The cybody..."

"How do you know what a cybody is?!"

"I don't have to explain myself to you!"

"I don't either! Now answer the question!"

"Because I do okay! What's your excuse!?" Right then, Niika shut up. She couldn't tell him. He didn't need to know.

"And furthermore, how are you able to get here!? Especially without a cybody!?" Takuto closed his mouth turning the other way after he heard a...

**_BANG!_**

That cybody that had disappeared from the mine banged its fist together. Takuto saw Wako and immediately started shouting, "I SAID! LET HER GO!"

Wako looked at us, "Takuto! Niika-chan!"

"WHAT!?" The person inside the cybody shouted, "HOW WERE THEY ABLE TO GET HERE WITHOUT A MASK!?"

"Niika. Get to somewhere safe." Takuto suddenly whispers.

"How am I suppose to do that?!"

He looked at her, "If you're who I think you are then..." When he touched her shoulder and pushed her backward, a bubble formed around her and she was lifted upward, spinning around & around inside it until it stopped.

"HA. It did work."

"I...hate...you..."Niika had anime swirls in her eyes.

"ANSWER ME!" The guy in the cybody said, "HOW...HUH?!" Suddenly Takuto's mark glowed.

"I didn't believe it until this happened, Grandpa..." Takuto says to himself, "Now...what happens when the mark lights up..."

Niika finally was able to stand, only to gasp at what she saw, "That...It can't be...HE'S...

"YOU'RE..."

"YOU'RE the GALACTIC PRETTY BOY?!" (MPK: *laughing* GALACTIC PRETTY BOY!? REALLY?! REALLY THOUGH!?...Okay I'm done..) A robotic/cybody hand then poped up out of the ground, Takuto standing in the palm.

"When what you want to do is what you have to do..." Takuto says to himself...once again, "You can hear the voice of the world...So this is it?" He smirks, "Well then, RAISE YOUR VOICE! LET'S SING OUT OUR YOUTH TOGETHER! APPRIVOISE!" The hand reached higher out the ground, followed by a head, body, and legs. That's right, a cybody risen from the ground. Takuto...apparently...had disappeared.

"So he is! Galactic Pretty Boy!" In the middle of the unknown cybody's chest, a blue orb appeared and Takuto stood in the center.

"Dazzling the stage!" He shouts as a white, majorette-like uniform appeared on him, "Galactic Pretty Boy!" His bangs that were once red like the rest of his hair, turned blonde? "TAUBURN!"

"Girl..." Niika said quietly to herself, "Did really say _'Dazzling the stage'_?...BAKA..." Suddenly her marks glow in response of Takuto's transformation. "Stop it!" She says, "Before they see..." She whisper shouts as if she was talking to someone. When the marks stop glowing, she lets out a sigh of relief looking back to the action. "Tauburn...has risen once again..."

"Whoa! Nice! Its so light! It feels like a dream!" Takuto says squeezing his hands, over and over in a suggestive way. "Tauburn's power..." He started to do the Michael Jackson moonwalk, "Ooh! Its rising up baby!"

"TAKUTO!" The girls shout in unison. He looked at them.

"WHAT!?"

"HELP HER!" Niika yells at him. Takuto blinked.

"Oh yeah..." He became focused again.

_'Homo...I should have stayed home...'_ Niika thought to herself as she slouched inside of the bubble. Somehow, Takuto had heard what she said, but didn't turn around to question or confront her, as he was, _'IN THE ZONE'_...

"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST GET IN A CYBODY AND GO!?" The guy in the other cybody shouted, throwing a punch. Takuto not only dodged, but punched him instead.

"BACK AT YOU! WHO SAID YOU COULD PILOT?!" _'Just crack the mask of lies...right, Grandpa?'_

Tauburn and the other Cybody then engaged into what seemed like a never ending battle for Wako, trash talking and all...which lasted for about _2 minutes_.

**(MPK: You think I'm playing? Actually, if you want to be technical about, it lasted like, about _16 seconds_. Yup. You look at and do it yourself! You'll see what I mean!)**_  
_

When the cybody had finally started to malfunction, Tauburn quickly grabbed Wako and jumped behind it, not even watching as it exploded into a million pieces. Wako could only watched in awe, looking at the ordinary boy she had just that today, who turned out to be so much more, A Star Diver. And not only that, but the Star Driver, of the legendary cybody, Tauburn.

"Amazing." Was all Niika could say watching the entire scene. _'Looks like there's more to his story than we thought.'_ Suddenly, a bright light flashed, Niika covering her eyes.

* * *

When she opened them, Niika was laying on some type of rock formation in the middle of the ocean. But when she turned her head slightly, she saw that Takuto and Wako were also there, but were staring into each others eyes. Her eyes narrowed slightly, she had no idea why. When her vision and hearing cleared, she realized they were talking to each other, causally, as if nothing happened. As she started to sit up, she slipped, and screamed as fell through an opening within the rock formation landing in the ocean. Takuto tried to grab her hand but slipped in the process, landing in the ocean right next to her.

"BAKA!" Niika shouted at Takuto once he arouse from underwater.

"WHAT?! I TRIED TO SAVE Y~!" Niika started to swim to the shore not wanting anything else from him. Of Takuto followed her. "WAIT! GET BACK HERE!" Once she stood on the beach, she flipped her hair a couple times to shake the water out. She then looked to the ocean to see where she had swam from. It was indeed a rock formation...but in the shape of a hand.

_'HUH.'_ She thought, _'That's a first.' _She began to walk along the beach shore still unfamiliar with the island, wondering where she was and how to get back home.

"COME BACK HERE!" Takuto shouted skidding on the sand as he ran towards her. "WE NEED TO TALK!" He lunged forward, grabbing her forearm. Wako watched this scene go on with a little jealousy. Niika stopped in tracks as he started to shout at her, "YOU'RE GONNA EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TODAY!"

"What do you mean?"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE CYBODIES?! OR ZERO TIME?! EXPLAIN!"

Niika turned her head slightly, her brunette bangs covered her eyes, "I don't know what your talking about~"

Takuto forcefully spun her around so she was facing him, grabbing her by the shoulders, "DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME! I KNOW WHO YOU ARE?!" He began shaking her.

"TAKUTO! LET GO OF ME!" Wako began to watch the scene with _concern_ now.

"YOU WERE ABLE TO GET ME TO ZERO TIME! YOU KNEW I COULD TRANSFORM INTO GALACTIC PRETTY BOY AND SAVE WAKO! YOU'RE GALAXY STAR GIRL, AREN'T YOU?!"

Niika stopped fidgeting and looked at him, "Galactic Pretty Boy? Galaxy Star Girl?" She began to laugh, "MAN, YOU REALLY ARE CRAZY! WHO COMES UP WITH SUCH NAMES AS THAT!?"

"ITS NOT FUNNY!" Takuto shouted once more, shaking her much more violently this time, repeatedly. "STOP PLAYING WITH ME NIIKA!"

"TAKUTO, STOP SHAKING ME!"

"THEN ANSWER ME! JUST ADMIT IT THAT YOU'R~" She slapped him...

...Only to get slapped right back.

"TAKUTO!?" She looked at him in disbelief.

"DON'T SLAP ME! I'M SERIOUS NIIKA! TELL ME THE TRUTH!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?"

"I WANT ANSWERS NIIKA! AND I WANT THEM NOW!"

"I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" She shouted at him, tearing up. "I'VE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! I SWEAR!" Takuto glared down at her. "WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME?!" Takuto finally looked at her, seeing the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. He softened. He suddenly jolted her toward him, holding him in a comforting embrace.

"Gomenasai, Midori no me." (*I'm very sorry) He whispered to her, "I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry, I believe you." Niika went wide-eyed. But, the tear that was about to fall...didn't fall. Her quivering lips, in a flash, were replaced with a smirk.

Niika pushed him away from him, scowling at him, "DON'T TOUCH ME! LOOK, I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOUR HEAD, BUT WHAT I DO KNOW IS THAT YOU NEED TO CHECK YOURSELF! BECAUSE ITS OFFICIAL, YOU'RE CRAZY!" Niika turned and walked away, this time no one to stop her.

_'Is he really the person that I've heard so much about for years? I have to admit, he's more than what I expected. After all those nightmares I had, I finally understand. He's the one...I have to protect. Sakana-chan, how did I end up in all of this?'_ Niika smirked then looked out of the corner of her eye, seeing Takuto walk the other way, back turned to her, _'You're too impatient. Besides, you'll find out sooner or later. I know you will, Tsunashi Takuto. Or should I call you, **Galactic Pretty Boy**.'_

Takuto frowned as Niika walked away from him, _'I made her angry. Or did I?'_ He turned and walked along the shore in the direction of Wako, _'Takashiro Niika. Wow. I'm not quite sure what you're up to, but I'll play along. You'll tell me the truth sooner or later. There's a reason fate brought us together, and you'll realize that soon enough. I'll be waiting for you, **Galaxy Star Girl**.'_

_**And so the adventure of life begins.**_

* * *

MPK: I hope you like the 1st chapter of How To Live With Fate: A Star Driver Fanfic. If you did, please review and tell me I should continue with this story. **I NEED TO BE CONVINCED PEOPLE! LOTS OF REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**AND I DO ENCOURAGE YOU TO WATCH THE ANIME SERIES! STAR DRIVER!**

**THIS I'LL PROBABLY START TO MAKE SOME TYPE OF SENSE AFTERWARDS! I'M SERIOUS!**

For what the song means, go to my profile and look under my OC info for Niika. Then just type it in the search box.

Hopefully, you'll find the meaning you need.


	2. Chapter 2 CHALLENGE FROM GLITTERING CRUX

**MPK: Okay, here's the second chap, hope like it. And if you go to my deviant art account, I have created what Niika and Arata look like, so please check that out when you get a chance.**

**P.S.- CAUTION: THIS FIRST PART MIGHT BE A LITTLE GRAPHIC/VIVID.**

_**DISCLAIMER: MPK DOES NOT OWN STAR DRIVER, ONLY NIIKA AND ARATA...AND THERE RELATIVES AND STUFF. NO STEALING.**_

* * *

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

"Are you okay, Niika-chan?" Arata asked her as they walked to school, "You've stared at me for a while now..." An anime cloud hung over his head, when she didn't answer him right away.

"Nothing really, its just..." Niika looked at her brother, scanning him up and down. The uniform did suit him, especially with his brown hair, but his black square frames threw off the entire look, "Why are you wearing glasses? You can see."

"You know why Niika, so I won't get jumped by girls again."

Niika stopped, "Arata, you're not a chick magnet. And if you were, just having glasses is not going to help. Especially those cheap, ugly frames! Where did you get them from? The dollar store?" Arata looked at her pouting, "I'm right aren't I?" He looked to the side & sweatdropped, "Besides," Niika reached for his glasses pulling them off his face, revealing his cerulean eyes, "I think you look just fine."

"You think so?" He looked at her out the corner of his eye.

"Yeah. You look like you." Niika smiled at him. He looked at her.

"Thanks I guess~" Arata suddenly paused as he suddenly looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Niika asked, as Arata's left hand slowly and shakily rose to her chin and caressed it. "Arata...kun?" His eyes started to close as Niika's eyes widened when Arata began to lean forward, his lips inches away from his _sister's_.

_'Disgusting...Incestuous...'_

Arata's eyes widened to the point it looked like he had no iris as he quickly let go, grabbed his glasses, and put them back on his face. He didn't even look at her when he said, "Gomenasai, Niika-chan..." And just ran off somewhere, it was not in the direction of the school.

"Arata! Arata-kun!" Niika shouted but he was long gone. "Geez..." She continued to walk by herself. _'He still remembers what she said to him.'_ Niika thought to herself, remembering the day Arata became more pressed about keeping his distance away from her.

_'Back when we were little, over the time we were first on the run, Arata and I had become even more close than we had ever before. Our stepmother didn't want us to make friends, that meant no social media, sleepovers or play-dates. And school, was out of the question. So the only people we had was each other. Arata always did what I wanted to do, he was pretty good about that. Sometimes I wished I had the **'rebellious'** type of brother, you know what I mean. I wanted to have a fight with my brother, feel like we were really normal siblings, but we were already doing that with our step mom so there was no point fighting with each other. That would only fuel her hatred toward us. Really, all we had was each other.'_ Niika thought to herself as if she was talking to someone. Her eyes saddened.

_'Over the time we've been on the run, Arata and I had become close, real close. But that was bad, especially because she hated us. She still hates us. But she hates Arata more. She made that even more clear on that day...'_

**FLASHBACK**

_"Arata, come play with me!" 5 year-old Niika shouted to him._

_"Not now. I'm drawing." A 6 year-old Arata told her from his desk._

_"Oh...okay..." Niika sighed and put what dolls she had left away in a small box. She looked out the small window in the old room that they shared, seeing the children below her laughing and having fun with one another. She then looked at her brother, "Arata, why can't we go outside?"_

_Arata sighed and turned away from his desk, "I told you before why. Stepmother said its dangerous outside and someone might spot and recognized us."_

_"But then, how come she can go outside?" Before Arata could respond, Niika started to tear up, "It's not fair!" She jumped onto her bed and cried into her pillow. Arata looked at her for a minute with sad eyes, then sat on Niika's bed beside her. Niika sat up and cried into his chest, "It's not fair onii-sama! I want to have friends, explore and go outside like everyone else! Why can't we do things like everyone else?!"_

_"I don't know." Was all Arata could muster up, "I really don't know anymore." He wiped his sister's eyes, tilting her head to look up at his. "But what I do know, is as that as long as we are together, we don't need anyone else, right?" Niika nodded sadly. It was at that moment, that their stepmother came home._

_"But Arata wouldn't you rather hang out with someone else besides me for once? Meet new people!? Make friends!?"_

_"As of right now, no."_

_Niika wiped her own eyes, "But why?"_

_"Because. I don't know any of those people out there, I don't know how'd they react to me. They could be mean and rude just like she says or they could be real nice."_

_"But how will you know unless you go out and meet them?" It was then their stepmother stopped by their bedroom, listening to them from behind the door._

_"Niika, I have you. And as long as we are together I want to protect and keep you safe. And right now, I think the safest place for us is right here. You mean so much to me. I don't want you get hurt. You know how much I love you right?" Stepmother cracked the door open slightly._

_"How much?"_

_"Too much."_

_"How much is that?"_

_Arata cupped her face in his hands, "Let me show you." He slowly leaned in, his blue eyes closing, Niika just stared at him, too young to know any better. That's when Stepmother burst in, a smug look on her face._

_"Disgusting...Incestuous..." She said aloud. Arata froze, "You disgust me. I knew you were one sick little b******..." His eyes widened to the point it looked like he had no iris as his hands started to shake._

_"Arata?" Niika questioned obliviously. She looked over, "Stepmother, you back...Stepmother? What did you do to Arata?" The woman walked over and grabbed the little boy by the collar and threw him on the floor, "Nii-sama!?" Arata remained froze on the floor on his hands and knees, trembling._

_"DON'T TOUCH HER LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU LITTLE B******! YOU HEAR ME!? I'VE ENCOUNTERED SUCH A DISGUSTING, MISBEHAVING, INCESTUOUS BOY LIKE YOU! YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU HEAR ME!? OR NEXT TIME, I PUNISH YOU! **SEVERELY!** GOT IT!?" Their stepmother scolding him in front of his face, "I SAID DID YOU __HEAR __ME!?" Arata stayed silent, "YOU KNOW WHAT, THAT'S IT!" She walked over, grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out the door, into the hallway._

_"ONII-SAMA!?" Niika ran to the door, it shutting and locking in her face. She banged on the door repeatedly begging to let her out but it would not budge. Suddenly she heard screams of terror, and she automatically knew they were from Arata. Niika slid to the floor hugging her knees into her chest. She began to cry heavily, upset that she couldn't do anything to help him._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_'She beat him, she beat him I know she did. It was the first time she became violent towards us, towards him. It took about a month for Arata to start speaking to me again, let alone be in the same room as me. And some of the bruises and cuts that were on him still didn't heal to this day. All I knew is that from that point on, I hated that woman. She hurt Arata, and may have mentally scarred him for life. I don't know if he will ever be the same again. Not to mention, she ruined our lives. For that, I will never forgive her.'_ Niika walked the rest of the way to school, trying her best to shake that memory away out of her head, hoping that Arata would be alright.

This was the first time in a while Niika didn't have to live her life in fear. She was away from all that even if it was just for a little while. But with memories like that, how exactly was she suppose to enjoy life now? And how was she suppose to relax especially, if she had a mission to pursue?

* * *

**STILL NARRATOR'S P.O.V.**

Ruri smiled at Wako, "Hey, this is the first time we've sat next to each other!"

Wako smiled back at her, "Uh, yeah..."

"Sugata's pretty close too. He's all the way over there, though." Ruri pointed to the opposite side of the classroom, where Takuto sat at his desk stretching. "Hey, Takuto! Do you like cabbage rolls?" She asked but she knew he couldn't hear her. Takuto looked over though and caught Wako staring at him, giving her a smile. Wako, however, looked in another direction as if she wasn't looking at him. "Ooh, did I just see some sparks fly?!" Ruri asked cupping her hands like binoculars looking between the 2.

Wako blushes slightly in embarrassment, "No sparks!"

"Here comes the denial! What's the truth, hmm?"

"You're wrong!"

"Sorry!" Takuto and Sugata laugh.

"Ruri!"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get too mad..." Niika suddenly walks in the door, still having a lot on her mind. She is then greeted by the only stalker that sits closest to the door...

"Ohayo! Niika-chan!" Sugata greets as 2 boys he was talking to move away from his desk.

"Yeah, Good Morning to you too..." Niika murmured.

"Whats wrong with you this morning?"

"Nothing, I guest I'm just tried." Niika lied, faking a yawn to seal the deal.

"I see...Well Niika, I wanted to ask you, Can we meet after class?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I want to show you something since you're new...at this..." He whispered the last part so she couldn't hear him.

"Sure, but only if that psycho red-headed, numskull of a crazy baka isn't going too."

Sugata looked up at her curiously, "What do you have against Tsunashi Takuto?"

"Oh nothing...except that he is seriously crazy and is such an idiot he swam across the ocean and almost killed himself." Niika stated sarcastically, "I mean really, Galactic Pretty Boy? Galaxy Star Girl? Seriously?! He's PSYCHO!"

"I see...swam across the ocean huh?...HA!" Sugata started laughing like a manic again, "HE SWAM ACROSS THE OCEAN! HAHAHA!" He banged his hand on his desk, Niika sighed.

"NIIKA-CHAN!" Ruri called to her, "COME OVER HERE GIRL! YOU SIT BEHIND ME!" Niika slowly walked over and sat down, "And your hot brother sits right next to you behind Wako! Isn't this great!?"

"I guess..."

**ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CLASSROOM...**

A random boy bangs on the window, attracting the attention of a girl with long green hair, "You don't mind the glass, do you?"

She looks at him, "Not at all." She replied, both put their lips on the glass, as if they were kissing each other. Takuto jumps up and screams as he sees what's going on behind him. Everyone looks over, but then turn back around cause to them, _that_ was _normal_. Niika screeched lightly though, before ignoring it like everyone else.

The two break away, "Bye now!" He says as he runs away to class.

Takuto looks at her, eyes twitching, "Y-your boyfriend?"

"Total stranger." She replied.

He slowly sits down, "Total... stranger...huh?..."

"I don't think that's a nice game you're playing." Keito, the class president tells her.

"You've got a stick up there, fearless class leader. It's through the glass so it's fine. Hey, you're Tsunashi Takuto, right?" She returns her attention to the boy sitting in front of her, he nods. "My name is Watanabe Kanako. Pleased to make your acquaintance. So, you don't mind the glass, do you?"

He turns around to her with a fake smile, "Uh, I've never really thought about it, but..."

"Oh, I should have said this before. I'm married." She decides to causally add in.

"Married..." Takuto had to think about for a minute, "...You mean MARRIED married?"

"Yep. I'm a high school wife. You can call me Mrs. Watanabe." Takuto sits back slightly, still looking at her like she was crazy.

Sugata comes over, shaking slightly, "Excuse me. Can we...meet...after class?" He regains his composure.

"Uh, Yeah."

"Then...I'll see you...there?"

"Sure." He gives him a thumbs up.

"Good." He couldn't even make it back to his seat as he started laughing again, "HA! HE SWAM ACROSS THE OCEAN THOUGH! HA HA! STUPID!" Takuto looks at him like he did Mrs. Watanabe.

"You're a cute couple." Mrs. Watanabe says.

"Huh?"

"Shindo Sugata-kun. Do you think he minds glass?" Takuto doesn't reply. "What about Takashiro Niika-chan? I mean she's cute, slightly mysterious, and seems so innocent. Do you think _she_ minds glass?" He looks over at her, she had her hand on her cheek with a bored expression on her face.

"I don't know. Why would I~"

"Well I'm about to find out!" Kanako-chan jumped up from her seat and walked over to Niika.

"Watanabe-san! Wait!" But it was too late.

"Takashiro Niika-chan!" She slammed a hand on her desk, Niika stared up at her lightly frightened. "I'm My name is Watanabe Kanako. Pleased to make your acquaintance. Do you mind the glass?"

_'Its that freaky window kisser woman from earlier...'_ Niika thought, "Eh, The glass? What's that?" Watanabe anime fell.

She propped herself up on Niika's desk, "You don't know?! Have you even kissed anyone before!?"

Niika looked away, "No..."

"WHAT!?" Watanabe screamed, "NO WAY! BUT YOU'RE SO CUTE!" She grabbed Niika's hands in hers, "DONT WORRY! WE'LL MAKE SURE YOU GET YOUR FIRST KISS BEFORE THE END OF THE SCHOOL YEAR! I PROMISE YOU!"

"Why are you so loud!?" Niika blushed with embarrassment as people started stare.

"Aw! You're embarrassed! I'm sorry! EVERYONE TURN AROUND! MIND YOUR BUSINESS! NO ONE WAS TALKING TO YOU!" And with that, everyone turned back around. Takuto slapped a hand over his face. "Look, Kanako-chan..."

"Please call me Mrs. Watanabe, I'm married." She flashed her ring.

"MARRIED...You mean MARRIED married?!" She shouted making her laugh.

_'Wow, they even have the same reactions...'_ she thought, "That's right I'm a teen wife! And I'm rich!" Mrs. Watanabe squealed, "I just have one more question to ask you, do you think Tsunashi Takuto minds the glass?" She asked pointing at him.

Niika glared, "I don't know. Why would I care?"

"Ooh! Temper, temper...you don't like Tsunashi Takuto-kun?"

"Not even in the slightest." Niika stated flatly.

"Ouch, you burned him...anyway we should talk some time! Ja' ne!" She said later and walked back to her seat, where Takuto was frowning after over hearing everything.

"Why..." Was all he could say.

"Yup, Its official. She hateeeeeees you!" Mrs. Watanabe deadpanned, Takuto banged his head on the desk.

"I see..." He murmured. Just then, Arata comes in to the classroom. Niika notices the sad look on his face, but before she could asked what was wrong...

"ARATA-KUN! COME HERE! YOU SIT BEHIND WAKO!" Ruri shouts as loud as ever. Arata cautiously walked over and sat down. "OMG ARATA! WHY DO YOU HAVE THOSE GLASSES ON!?"

"Because I~"

"YOU SHOULD TAKE THEM OFF! THEY BLOCK YOU'RE SEXY CERULEAN EYES!" She went to grab them.

"No Wait~" But she had already taken them off, and every girl in the class noticed. They all squealed and jumped him, except for Wako, Niika and Watanabe. They, Takuto, & Sugata had all gotten together and just watched the scene. "SOMEONE! HELP ME!"

"Dear Lord...Its like chaos..." Wako told them.

"Poor Arata..." Niika cried.

"I'm praying for him tonight." Takuto put his hands in his pockets.

"Shouldn't someone help him?" Watanabe then thought about it, "Never mind, the teacher will handle it."

"That lucky b******!" Was all Sugata had to say.

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL...**

"Niika-chan?" Takuto murmured after seeing Niika walk up to him.

"What are you doing here?" Niika asked him in a rude tone.

Takuto stepped back, "Well good afternoon to you too! Sugata invited me here. I guess he asked you too~"

"I told him I didn't want to come if you were here...You know what, I don't have time for a delusional psychopath like you..." She started to walk away but was stopped by Takuto as he swung her around to face him.

"Hold on! Delusional? Psychopath?!"

"I didn't stutter! Now let me go!"

"That's going to far Niika!"

"I don't care! Just get away from me! You baka!"

"I'm not stupid!"

"If that's true than you wouldn't tried to swim across an OCEAN, you idiot!" Meanwhile behind a tree, Sugata was watching the scene with amusement and was laughing his ass off _again_.

"I THOUGHT I COULD GET ACROSS! THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME STUPID!"

"FINE. THE YOU'RE JUST *HENTAI THEN!" (*perverted)

"HENTAI!?"

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Takuto grabbed her by the shoulders slammed her against a nearby tree...the same tree Sugata was hiding behind, but neither noticed him.

"WHY ARE YOU SO RUDE!?"

"WHY ARE YOU SO CRAZY!? NOW LET GO!" Takuto was shaking her back and forth between him and the tree.

"NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHY YOU HATE ME!" He shook her faster.

"MAYBE IF YOU STOPPED ASSAULTING ME, I FEEL A LITTLE MORE SYMPATHY TOWARD YOU! TAKUTO!" Suddenly a loud bird both caught the 2's attention. It was an eagle soaring above them, then disappearing in the clouds. They looked at each other, Takuto noticed how close they were.

"Me, a perv." He cups her chin, his eyelids low, "You got some nerve, Midori no me." He moved in closer, neither noticing their marks were glowing or that Sugata was watching them.

"Takuto," Niika suddenly says just before his lips touch hers, making him look at her, "You have me pinned against a tree against my will, and is about to kiss me. And yet, you deny you're hentai?" Takuto blinks.

"WHY YOU~!" He starts shaking her again, yelling at her.

"HENTAI! HENTAI! HENTAI! HENTAI! HENTAI! HENTAI! HENTAI!" Niika shouts over him ignoring whatever he was saying.

"There they go again..." Sugata says before walking up to them, "Oh, Obaa-san! Ojii-san!" (*grandma, grandpa) "Obaa-san! Ojii-san!" He says over and over until the look at him, "Obaa-san!, Ojii-san, come with me already. Unless you still need some more time alone..." He walks into the building in front of him.

"Eh?...SUGATA!" Takuto shouts at her letting go.

"What?" Niika questions.

"He was calling us an old married couple! That guy!" Takuto runs after him and tackled him in the hallway.

"You guys are major idiots."

Sugata got up, "Would you guys just follow me already!?" He and Takuto dusted themselves off and further ventured into the building going inside a room with different backdrops stacked every where.

"A wheel, a wheel. A great wheel." A girl with brown hair and purple eyes stood on the mini stage inside, "I would try to tame that gigantic wheel, but I would get crushed beneath its weight instead."

"Bravo." Sugata claps as he leads them inside, "The club's president, Endo Sarina, third year. This is Tsunashi Takuto and Takashiro Niika."

"Welcome to the Night Flight drama club." Sarina tells them with a smile.

"Domo."

"Thanks."

"You already know these two, right? _Miss_ Yamasugata Jaguar, second year, and Sugatame Tiger, first year." It was the bunny and cat ears maids from Sugata's place.

Jaguar walked over to him, "Master, I asked you not to call me 'miss.'"

Sugata crossed his arms, "And I asked you not to call me "Master" at school. But yet, you still do it every day just to irk me. So I same."

Suddenly a little yellow fox jumps from behind Sarina and pounces on Wako, who was already there, "Hey, that tickles! Stop it, Vice..."

"Vice, like in President?" The little creature pounced on him, "Gahh, it tickles!"

"You do seem like a pretty boy. You'd look good on a stage." Sarina tells him when getting off the stage, "So, I hear you piloted a Cybody?" Takuto turned to her, gaining a serious face.

"Cybody? What's that?" Everyone looked at Niika like she was crazy, Takuto, however just glared.

_'You know.'_ A voice in her head said that sounded a lot like his, making a chill go down her back. Vice jumped on her, it landed in her hands. He licked her face.

"You're right it does tickle."

Jaguar & Tiger looked at Sugata, "Master, where did you find her?"

"The same place I found him." They growled at his sarcasm, "Sarina. Niika thinks that Galactic Pretty Boy is a just a made up story."

"Its was a myth really." She corrected.

"That's not what I meant, you know..._She thinks he's crazy._" He whispers to her.

"Oh! She just doesn't know about..." He nodded, "Oh okay. Then just give us 3 minutes."

"Is that all?" She nodded. "Okay..."

"Niika, can you come with me please?" Sarina escorted her outside, "Niika, what do you think when Galactic Pretty Boy or Galaxy Star Girl is mentioned?"

"Takuto is a delusional psychopath." She stated bluntly.

"I see...Niika, I know you know about Zero Time. You where there, with Takuto and Wako. That's why Sugata brought you two here. Everyone in Zero Time has to have a cybody to get in. So you must have one."

"But I still don't know what you're~"

"You don't have to lie Niika." Sarina suddenly had a different aura to her, "I know you're the Galaxy Star Girl, I know you have the mark. Its how you got in Zero time."

"But what is Galaxy Star Girl?"

"You really don't know do you? You know that you're Galaxy Star Girl, but you don't know what you're capable of. You don't know about power inside of you, but that's okay. You'd probably know more about us and Zero time if you listen to what we have to say."

"But..."

"And you don't have to tell them about you being her. Just say...You have an unknown Cybody or something. I know you have your reasons for keeping it a secret." She winked at Niika. "Well come on, everyone's waiting." She went in Niika following behind her.

"That's what the sign looks like?" Wako asked as she and the others sat in front of Takuto while he showed them the X-shaped mark on his chest.

Sugata crossed his arms, "No way, it's just a scar..." Takuto closed his eyes and the mark started to glow. "Oh."_ **(Proved you wrong bra...)**_

"COOL! The sign is on top of the scar..."

"I've never heard of that before! Have you Sarina?!" Jaguar asked noticing that the 2 came back in the room.

"Nope. Me neither. Maybe you are the real Ginga Bishonen..."

"Ginga Bishonen?" Niika asked Sarina.

"Oh, it's just another way of saying Galactic Pretty Boy." Sarina told her smiling, "But if he is him, We have a lot to talk about...But first, I know you defended Wako last night. Thank you."

"So cool..." Tiger admired.

"Like a noble prince on a white steed!"

"Are you guys done yet?"

Sarina stopped looking, "Yeah, Sorry!"

Jaguar and Tiger frowned, "Awwww. It's over already?"

"Now why did those people kidnap Wako? Who are they?" Takuto asked Sarina, the serious look was back on his face.

"Last night, when you called your Cybody, do you remember what happened to the world around you?"

"Niika and I just got pulled into some weird space..."

"Right. Cybodies can only move in that "weird space." When a Cybody starts, time stops for the rest of the world. So as it stands, a Cybody can only move around in Zero Time. Outside of it, they're just big statues. But if you could get them to move in this world, the military, political, and economic landscape would change in an instant. There are people on this island who want to control that."

"Just who are you guys, anyway?" Niika asked her.

Sarina smiled again having a face like ^-^, "The drama club." Takuto and Niika looked at each other, Takuto expression hardened. Niika looked down, gripping her collar. "Niika, is there something you want to tell us?"

Niika brown bangs covered her face creating a dark expression, "This...Zero Time thing...I think I finally understand a little more about it..." Everyone looked at her, as she loosed her tie and opened her shirt just enough so they could see her mark without showing any of cleavage.

Takuto step back, "Is that..."

"GALAXY STAR GIRL'S MARK!?" Tiger and Jaguar squealed.

Sarina's eyes widened slightly, "The Ni mark..."

"No that's just a~" Niika closed her eyes and the cross-shaped mark with the stars surrounding it glowed, "OH." _**(You got served again, Sugata.)**_

"It was given to me when I was little. About 2 or 3 years old. I didn't think much of it until weird things started happening around me and I started getting these weird nightmares, which turned out to be visions. I really had nothing to go except what my father told me about it, the myths. I never met my mother even though she was the one to give me the mark. I really don't know much about this thing. It started to hurt before we went to that weird space and then...I black out...the next thing I know I'm falling in the ocean again." She opened her eyes, and it stopped glowing. She buttoned up her shirt and put her tie back on, "I just...I want to know more about this, Galaxy Star Girl. And maybe, if you're willing, you guys could help me figure out if it's a myth or not."

Sarina clapped, "I'm proud of you Niika-chan. You finally able to open up and trust us."

"Aren't you relieved?" Tiger asked her.

"A little..."

Wako noticed the other mark on her neck, "Niika, what's that on your neck?"

"Oh that? I don't know really, I think that's just...a scar."

Sarina put a hand on Niika's shoulder and smiled once again, "I think trusting us with you secret was the best decision you could have made."

"I hope so."

* * *

"You think Takuto or Niika could be a Crux spy?" Sugata asked Sarina. They and Wako were outside a small diner.

"No. That's not it at all."

"How can you be sure?"

"Takuto and Niika are different. That's why the Vice President likes them."

Sugata smiled, "Sorry for being so serious."

"Same here." He looked at her confused, " They've started going after Wako. You could apprivoise the ultimate Cybody, but you won't do it..."

Wako cut in, "I'll stop him. I won't let that happen... You're not like the others..." She said sadly.

Sarina smirked, "Well, you're important to someone. Does Takuto know you two are engaged?"

"Yeah." Wako looked at him, he put his hands up like saying he didn't do anything, "Someone must have told him." _**(In case y'all don't remember, his maids told him. And I wonder who told them to do that...)**_

Sarina breathed, "Mm... this is a nice wind."

**MEANWHILE ON THE BEACH...**

Niika crouched down on a tree branch just by the ocean shore, overlooking the moon and the water below it.

Below her on the shore, Takuto had come out to do the same, neither knew of each other's presence, "Southern Cross High. It's fun already."

"Lurking on the shore again, Ginga Bishonen?" Takuto quickly turned around, startled by the voice.

"Niika?" There was no one there, "Geez, I'm even hearing voices now..."

"On your left, you baka." He turned once again and saw her hanging upside down from the branch, arms folded. "You better be careful, you might fall into the ocean and almost drown again."

"And better get out the tree, before you fall and bust you head on the sand. Cause I ain't catching you." They glared at each other. Suddenly a motorcycle came out of nowhere at a fast speed and past the 2, everything started to shake a little, especially the tree. "Sure is spring."

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Oh, yes!" Someone shouted from the bike as it round the bend. **_(The captions under it, was like, VIRGIN, or naw?-If you saw the episode, you get what I mean.)_**

Niika lost her balance, "Whoa...ah!" Takuto caught her, but kneeled down like her pretending her weight was too much for him. "Gomen! Takuto!" Niika blushed with embarrassment.

"What you have for dinner, bricks? Cause you weigh a ton!" Niika punched him in the chest. "Ow! Just kidding! Geez..." He stood back up, "You're actually pretty...and surprisingly light..." Niika punched him in the chest again, "Still kidding!" She glared at him.

"Takuto, you baka..."

"I told, I'm not."

"I'm still waiting on proof..."

"How about, I told you so. You fell out the tree. I was right, you were wrong. Guess who's the baka now?"

"Still you." Takuto sweatdropped, "You said, you wouldn't catch me though."

"I lied. I couldn't let you fall and hurt yourself, you're too cute." Niika looked at him questioningly, "Besides you should know better, Midori no me."

"Takuto? Are flirting with me?"

"Nope. Bakas don't flirt with girls that fall out of trees." He winked. Niika punched him in the chest once again. "Alright already I'll stop!"

"You're jokes are corny."

"That's why you love 'em."

**BACK WITH THE OTHERS..._(WOW, THIS GETTING LONG...)_**

Sarina sipped her glass of water, "How does he feel about it?"

_'Well, maybe I came here so I could fight them...'_

_Wako jumped up, 'No way! Don't talk like it's a game...'_

"He's an interesting one." Sugata pointed out.

"I thought there might be other Star Drivers outside. But this one isn't connected to them and he has a sense of justice..."

Wako looked down sadly, "Continuing to fight them is totally different, though. Something has to change, and soon."

"You want to take out the Crux once and for all?" Wako didn't respond.

* * *

**SOMEWHERE...**

"Open the Cybercasket! Apprivoise!" The glittering crux were at it again, "Let's carve 'em up, Tetrioht!"

The new cybody's arrival caught everyone attention, and once again time stopped.

**BACK AT THE BEACH...**

_mau yuki wa hoshi no kakera tentai ni te wo nobashite _  
_ikikau negai kanjiteiru ne _  
_subete wa ima MONOKUROOMU no naka_

After being set down, Suddenly Niika heard her voice, "Fish girl..." She murmured.

"Huh? I still don't know what that~" Takuto and Niika's marks started to glow. Niika clutched her shirt to keep from screaming from the pain. "Niika, daijoubu?" She clutched harder.

Suddenly Niika's eyes glow a brighter emerald, "_The door to another dimension has been opened..._" And then she screams as a light emits into the sky from her mark, blinding Takuto. When he could see, they weren't on the beach anymore, they were in Zero Time.

"Takuto! Niika-chan!" Wako shouted. She was already there.

The cybody in front of them was jogging in place, "Hey hey hey, get in already! I'm ready to go tonight!"

3 of the crux's main members, Scarlet Kiss, Ivrogne, and The President looked down at the energetic cybody, "He's talkative tonight. Right there the glass, huh?"

"Do you want me to break the South Maiden's seal right now? Or not!?" Tetrioht, the cybody, pointed at Wako starting to advance toward her. Takuto looked down at Niika in his arms, she was unconscious. He gripped her tightly as he stood up with her in his arms, face serious again.

Takuto's mark glowed bright blue, "APPRIVOISE!" The cybody, Tauburn, came out of nowhere. A blue orb appeared in its chest, Takuto in the center of it as he transformed. "Dazzling the stage! Ginga Bishonen! TAUBURN!"

"Let's get started! Come on out, I'll beat you back in, got it?" Takuto glared as he held the bubble Niika was in and passed to Wako.

"Take care of her, would you?" Niika's bubble connected with Wako so that they were in one.

"Hai." Just after the hand off, Tetrioht threw 2 green orbs at Tauburn, Takuto barely dodging it.

The President smirked, "It moves really smoothly. Is that because its third phase? Too bad we have to break it. Tetrioht ran at him over and over, Tauburn dodging easily now. And when Tetrioht was looking, Tauburn punched it in the chest and it fell to the ground.

"He's not bad." Ivrogne admired.

"I'm not gonna let you do as you please anymore, and I won't let you lay a hand on the Maidens!" Takuto screamed from inside Tauburn, at the person inside Tetrioht.

He smirked, "This isn't like last night, though, Galactic Pretty Boy. I'm packin' a million volts tonight!"

"This is why I hate virgins." The Prez sneered.

Ivrogne stared at her, "Girls are worse."

"Go!" Scarlet Kiss shouted. Tetrioht came at Tauburn once again, in so sort of car form.

"He's fast." Takuto clenched his fist, "It's a pinch..." At that moment, Tauburn got it...twice. Tauburn kneeled down to gain its strength back.

The person inside Tetrioht laughed, "At Filament, we put the glitter in Glittering Stars!" It hit Tauburn again.

"Get out, Takuto! That's enough!" Wako begged. But he didn't listen.

'When you're most afraid, hit with all your strength..." Takuto said to himself, "I get it now, Grandpa...Stop being afraid and go!"

"Let's finish this!" Tetrioht was going for the final blow when Tauburn stood up.

"Tau radiance fills the galaxy! Explode! _Tau._ _Galaxy._ _Beam!_" A blue beam of light, emitted from Tauburn's chest into the sky it crashing into Tetrioht and destroying it completely with one explosion.

"Wow..."

Takuto looked back at the explosion, "If you're really standing out, you'll stand out even if they try to beat you down!" And with that last comment, the battle was over, and time ticked again.

* * *

**2 hours later...**

Niika awoke in her bed, wondering how she had gotten there from the beach. But regaining full sight gave her her answer when she saw that a pair of ruby red eyes stared into her emerald ones as if they were trying to see into her soul. It didn't even surprise her anymore, cause it had happened before. "One word, hentai."

Takuto backed, "You're welcome for bringing you home and not just leave you one the beach alone, where anyone could take advantage of an unconscious girl."

"Ah, but you wouldn't do that. You care me too much."

"Yeah you're right." Takuto laid back at the opposite end of the bed, arms folded behind his head. Niika looked at him in disbelief after he admitted it. Takuto then realized what she said and sat up blushing. "Wait a minute! What!?" Niika giggled, making him smile.

_'So kawaii.'_ Takuto thought to himself.

"Niika," She stopped when she noticed Takuto had a serious face, "Niika, you will tell me the truth when it comes to Galaxy Star Girl and Zero Time right?" Niika looked away, "I want to help you, but you have to tell me everything that you know. If you do, I tell you everything that I know and we'll compare notes, you know what I mean?" Niika looked at him when he held his hand out, "Deal?"

She stared at it for a minute, then shook his hand, "Deal."

Takuto squeezed her hand, "Cool."

"...But you're still baka."

"I can live with that."

"Hentai too?"

"Don't push you're luck."

* * *

**MPK: Okay, that's chapter 2. I decided to use Galactic Pretty Boy instead of using Ginga Bishonen. Because, it kinda goes better with 'Galaxy Star Girl'. I'll use it when they introduce his cybody, but for everything thing else, I'll be using that.**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
